mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Entity
Plot The story follows Pedicrus, an adorable 9th grade entity, in his efforts to read a note that was written to him by one of his worshippers. Pedicrus' consciousness inhabits an Orangebird and later a tree as he attempts to become something that can read the note. His antics however are noticed by a mystical old woman who blasts his consciousness out of the tree and out of the mortal realm altogether. Pedicrus arrives in a strange purple and dark blue city called the Echelon. His existence manifests as the Orangebird he so recently inhabited. Here he is accosted by Concept who claims Pedicrus is not granted to be here and must be deported. He is quickly rescued by Nephthys, who wants to hear all about Pedicrus' arrival in Echelon. Nephthys agrees to help Pedicrus and takes him to Anubis. Pedicrus is weighed against the feather of truth to determine where on Earth he would be most suited. After careful consideration Pedicrus opts to go back to his old village as a human. Anubis gives Pedicrus a scroll that will allow him to become incarnate again and Pedicrus heads off to do so. Before he can he is then accosted by Anansi, who tries to steal the Scroll of Truth. Anansi doesn't take kindly to Pedicrus' attempts to hold onto the Scroll and makes grandiose threats towards him. Pedicrus thinks fast and threatens to destroy the scroll should Anansi not let him go. Instead they compromise, Pedicrus joins Anansi's pantheon and in return for not being killed he brings Anansi tales of his experiences on Earth. Pedicrus uses the scroll to return to Earth. This time Pedicrus is a loose collection of cells assembling themselves into a foetus. Pedicrus takes advantage of the situation and splits the blastocyst becoming a pair of identical twins. As Pedicrus' parents to be become aware of the pregnancy they name the child causing an unborn soul appears in the womb. Pedicrus is unwilling to give up one of his bodies, and attempts to consume the soul, however it manages to slip into one of the bodies. Pedicrus resignedly accepts the soul (Art if it's a boy and Shylah if it's a girl) as his new brother or sister. Characters * Pedicrus - Pedicrus is an adorable 9th level entity. He is primarily known for being adorable and giving hugs, though he has something of a chaotic side. His ultimate goal in the adventure so far appears to be to read that note that was left on his rock. * Concept - Concept is not a true deity. He appears to be some kind of otherworldly immigration officer. * Nephthys - Nephthys is a kind Egyptian god who saves Pedicrus from Concept and helps him find a suitable place to incarnate on Earth. * Anubis - Anubis is an initally sour Egyptian god, who Pedicrus wins over through sheer adorableness. * Anansi - Anansi is a trickster god, eager to return to Earth to gain more material for his stories. He reluctantly accepts Pedicrus into his pantheon. But even after doing so Anansi treats Pedicrus no differently. * Art/Shylah - Art/Shylah is a newly created unborn soul and Pedicrus' future twin brother/sister. Tropes * Hello, Insert Name Here * Color By Technicolor Category:Adventures Category:Schazer Adventures